sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Taeyang - Where U At Ft. Teddy
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Where U Atright|200px *'Artista: Taeyang Ft. Teddy *'Single: '''Where U At *'Pista: 1 *'Género: '''Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 15-Octubre-2009 *'Agencia: YG Entertainment '''Romanización I don’t even know your name girl but I’mma get you somehow just gotta let me know where you at cuz your man’s coming cheotnune machi nareul aneun deutan neoui nachigeun misoe majuchyeosseul ttae nae balgeoreumdo meomchwosseo baby sunsikgane jinagan siganijiman geu sungan neukkimeul gieokhae waenji buranhae dasin bol su eobseulkkabwa neol dasi boryeo na dwidora bwado jeomjeom meoreojyeo ganeun neo day and night, high and low oneuldo nan neoreul chaja i jarie isseo I just wanna know if you feel the same where u at, where u at jigeum naege malhaejwo naui sarangi sijakhal su itge where u at girl I just wanna know if you feel the same where u at, where u at eonjenga nal bureul ttae imi ne ape nan seo isseulge naui oeroumeul da aneun deutan geu pyojeongi neol mositge hae neon nal ihaehae oh then I wake up and I’m out my zone blink twice and then you’re gone hoksi neodo nacheoreom himi deulkka manyak i chagaun sesange budichyeo jichil ttae nal mannal ttaekkajiman jebal chamajwo neol chajaboryeo amuri dallyeodo jeomjeom meoreojyeo ganeun neo day and night, high and low oneuldo nan haneul neomeo neol hyanghae sorichyeo I just wanna know if you feel the same where u at, where u at jigeum naege malhaejwo naui sarangi sijakhal su itge where u at girl I just wanna know if you feel the same where u at, where u at eonjenga nal bureul ttae imi ne ape nan seo isseulge now let’s go let me break this down jigeum eodieseonga i norael deutgo isseul neoege jigeum yaksokhalge you were meant for me so I’ll be there for you I just wanna know if you feel the same where u at, where u at jigeum naege malhaejwo naui sarangi sijakhal su itge I just wanna know if you feel the same where u at, where u at eonjenga nal bureul ttae imi ne ape nan seo isseulge 'Español' Ni siquiera sé tu nombre girl pero te tendré de alguna manera.. Sólo déjame saber en dónde estás. Porque tu hombre está llegando. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez ví esa sonrisa tan familiar.. como si me conocieras, se detuvieron mis pasos haciéndome parar en seco. Fue un momento fugaz pero recuerdo como me sentí en ese momento.. Temo por no volverte a ver. Entonces lo intentare de nuevo Miro atrás para poder verte, tú te alejas cada vez más.. Día & Noche, por todas partes, siempre estoy búscandote, tratando de encontrarte. Sólo quiero saber si sientes lo mismo.. (Donde estés, donde estés) Dímelo ahora y deja que mi amor por ti comience. Donde Estés. chica Sólo quiero saber si sientes lo mismo.. (Donde estés, donde estés) Cuando digas mi nombre, yo estaré allí. Justo enfrente de ti. Es como si entendieses mi soledad Esas expresiones tuyas es inolvidable Ya sabes lo que siento Uh, entonces me despierto Parpadie dos veces y te habias ido Tal vez estás pasando por algo difícil como yo.. Cuando te sientas usada por este frío mundo, por favor aguanta, no te rindas hasta encontrarme. Yo corro buscándote para encontrarte, Tú te alejas cada vez más de mí.. Día & Noche, por todas partes, yo sigo corriendo hacia ti como siempre. Sólo quiero saber si sientes lo mismo.. (Donde estés, donde estés) Dímelo ahora y deja que mi amor por ti comience. Donde Estés. chica Sólo quiero saber si sientes lo mismo.. (Donde estés, donde estés) Cuando digas mi nombre, yo estaré allí. Justo enfrente de ti. ahora vamos Sólo quiero saber si sientes lo mismo.. yo estaré allí, Justo enfrente de ti. Déjame prometerte algo.. Puede que estés escuchando esta canción en algún lugar Estás destinada a mí así que estaré ahí por ti. Sólo quiero saber si sientes lo mismo.. (Donde estés, donde estés) Dímelo ahora y deja que mi amor por ti comience. Sólo quiero saber si sientes lo mismo.. (Donde estés, donde estés) Cuando digas mi nombre, yo estaré allí. Justo enfrente de ti. 'Hangul' I don’t even know your name girl but I’mma get you somehow just gotta let me know where you at cuz your man’s comin’ 첫눈에 마치 나를 아는 듯한 너의 낯익은 미소에 마주쳤을 때 내 발걸음도 멈췄어 baby 순식간에 지나간 시간이지만 그 순간 느낌을 기억해 왠지 불안해 다신 볼 수 없을까봐 널 다시 보려 나 뒤돌아 봐도 점점 멀어져 가는 너 day and night, high and low 오늘도 난 너를 찾아 이 자리에 있어 I just wanna know if you feel the same where u at, where u at 지금 내게 말해줘 나의 사랑이 시작할 수 있게 where u at girl I just wanna know if you feel the same where u at, where u at 언젠가 날 부를 때 이미 네 앞에 난 서 있을게 나의 외로움을 다 아는 듯한 그 표정이 널 못잊게 해 넌 날 이해해 oh then I wake up and I’m out my zone blink twice and then you’re gone 혹시 너도 나처럼 힘이 들까 만약 이 차가운 세상에 부딪혀 지칠 때 날 만날 때까지만 제발 참아줘 널 찾아보려 아무리 달려도 점점 멀어져 가는 너 day and night, high and low 오늘도 난 하늘 넘어 널 향해 소리쳐 I just wanna know if you feel the same where u at, where u at 지금 내게 말해줘 나의 사랑이 시작할 수 있게 where u at girl I just wanna know if you feel the same where u at, where u at 언젠가 날 부를 때 이미 네 앞에 난 서 있을게 now let’s go let me break this down 지금 어디에선가 이 노랠 듣고 있을 너에게 지금 약속할게 you were meant for me so I’ll be there for you I just wanna know if you feel the same where u at, where u at 지금 내게 말해줘 나의 사랑이 시작할 수 있게 I just wanna know if you feel the same where u at, where u at 언젠가 날 부를 때 이미 네 앞에 난 서 있을게 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop